I Found A Reason
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: No podía guardar ese sentimiento por más tiempo, debía decírselo aunque eso seguro lo alejaría de ella. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de OUAT y Disney.**_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_.

Lista de "Y si...", nº 24: _Y si Mulan estuviese enamorada de Felipe_

Se ubica en la segunda temporada, cuando Mulan decide confesar su amor a... Felipe.

* * *

><p>Fue solo un momento, al fin se había decidido. Le diría la verdad, merecía saberlo y ella necesitaba decírselo, no podía seguir ocultando este amor por más tiempo.<p>

Corrió al castillo esperando encontrarlo a él pero al llegar al jardín solo estaba Aurora.

− ¿Y Felipe? - camino a su lado dándose ánimos -

− Ya sabes, está arreglando no sé qué cosas ¿sucede algo? - la princesa la tomó de la mano mirándola preocupada -

− No, es solo que… debo tratar un asunto con él… nada más

Antes de que la pelirroja dijera algo Felipe se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa.

− ¡Aquí estas amor! en tu estado no deberías salir así...ha, Mulan no sabía que vendrías

− Eres un exagerado, ¿verdad Mulan?... ¿Mulan?

Ambos voltearon a verla pero ella se había quedado pasmada con solo verlo… todo el valor que reunió se esfumó al escucharlo.

− ¿Estado? - fue lo único que pudo decir -

− ¡Sí! Felipe y yo seremos padres - Aurora con una sonrisa acarició su poco abultado vientre mientras Felipe la besaba en la mejilla -

− Vaya que… que felicidad - compuso una débil sonrisa y recibió el abrazo de Aurora - esa es… una muy buena noticia - al separarse no pudo ver a los ojos a Felipe y éste lo notó -

− Bueno, ya te has enterado - Aurora rebosaba felicidad y Mulan no sabía si quedarse o retirarse de allí lo más pronto posible - Y ahora que recuerdo ¿no venías a hablar con Felipe de algo?

Genial, allí se había ido su oportunidad de escapar.

− Sí, pero con esta noticia… lo que iba a decirle carece de importancia - comentó poniendo una sonrisa algo falsa -

− Vamos Mulan, no digas eso, cualquier cosa que suceda sabes que puedes contar con nosotros ¿qué sucede?

− Yo…- levanto la mirada y los vio allí, abrazados, felices...amándose - yo… me uniré a la pandilla de Robín Hood, seré la primer "mujer alegre" - soltó volteando para irse pero los brazos de Aurora la detuvieron -

− ¿Nos vas a dejar? ¡Mulan! - la princesa la miraba triste, Felipe se había quedado atrás de ella sin verlas -

− Es una nueva aventura, y ustedes no me necesitan aquí estorbando con su nueva vida - la tomo de las manos y con una falsa sonrisa se soltó y salió del castillo -

Lo único que quería era llegar a su caballo e irse lo más lejos posible, no iría con Robín Hood. Al llegar tomó las riendas pero un grito la detuvo.

− ¡Mulan espera!- era Felipe, había corrido tras de ella - no puedes irte ¿por qué mentiste?

− ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas Felipe, ahora si me disculpas… me tengo que ir - estaba por subir pero los brazos de Felipe la detuvieron en un abrazo -

− No iras con Robín Hood ¿por qué te alejas así de nosotros? ¿Te hemos hecho algo?

Quiso con todas sus ganas aventarlo, subir a su caballo y marcharse pero los cálidos brazos y el aroma de Felipe solo lograron recordarle cuánto lo amaba. Cuánto había sufrido al verlo atrapado por ese medallón y los celos que tenía cada que lo veía con Aurora...sumándole ahora la tristeza que sentía al saber que nunca podría estar junto a él ni decirle sus sentimientos.

− No, pero debo irme, por favor Felipe suéltame - su voz sonó rota, sin fuerzas, lo que preocupo al príncipe -

− ¿Mulan? ¿qué ocurre? - la volteo y le tomó la cara con ambas manos obligándola a verlo - ¿Por qué lloras?

− ¿Qué? - pregunto extrañada pero pronto se dio cuenta que era verdad, lágrimas mojaban su rostro - yo… - al verlo, al notar tanta preocupación en esos ojos su corazón dolió un poco más - no puedo… no debo decirlo - se soltó pero Felipe no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil y sin una razón, la tomó de los brazos -

− Mulan por favor, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea y si te ocurre algo puedes contar conmigo… no estás sola

− No puedo… si lo hago yo… los perderé...te perderé - murmuró cabizbaja - por favor Felipe… déjame ir - rogó -

− No, dímelo Mulan… dímelo por favor - la zarandeó y en su voz se notaba lo alterado que estaba -

Mulan viendo que no tenía opción volteo y aun con lágrimas en su rostro lo abrazó, sabiendo que después de lo que haría ese era el último abrazo que Felipe y ella compartirían. Felipe la estrechó entre sus brazos, notando al fin que Mulan era una mujer… no solo la heroína valiente y fuerte como todos la conocían sino una mujer que también lloraba, sentía y… y amaba.

Fué con ese simple pensamiento que todo encajó en la cabeza de Felipe, todas aquellas sonrisas, miradas y sonrojos a los cuales antes no les dió importancia y confundió con amistad adquieren su verdadero significado, incluyendo las palabras de la mujer entre sus brazos…. Mulan lo amaba y era ese mismo amor lo que la alejaba de él… porque él estaba con Aurora y se suponía que amaba a la pelirroja princesa pero… ¿y por Mulan que sentía? no era lo mismo que sentía por Aurora, de eso estaba seguro, después de todo él la conocía desde niños, toda su vida supo que se casaría con ella, que la amaría a ella… sin embargo, no podía negar que no era simple amistad lo que sentía por Mulan, era algo más profundo, más intenso y más romántico que simple amistad y compañerismo.

En esos momentos de reflexión sintió a Mulan alejarse un poco de él y después… unos cálidos y suaves labios unirse a los suyos, Felipe reaccionó y correspondió el beso ahora seguro que a pesar de amar a Aurora una pequeña parte de su corazón le pertenecía a la guerrera. La magnitud de esas revelaciones hicieron que se tensara, logrando con eso que Mulan se alejara de él cabizbaja.

− Perdona, yo… tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez - al escuchar esa voz tan vacía y rota Felipe se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo ¿cómo podía él hacer semejante daño a esa valiosa mujer? -

− Mulan espera…- tomo su mano y la obligó a mirarlo - yo… - quería decirle la verdad, que él la quería - yo te… - en la mirada de Mulan pudo ver que ella intuía lo que le diría pero antes de lograr completar la frase una tercera voz los interrumpió -

− ¡Felipe! creí que ya habías regresado dentro… ¡Mulan sigues aquí! - Aurora se acercó a ellos alegre, tomando del brazo a Felipe - ¿te quedarás al menos esta noche? ya es un poco tarde

− Una razón más para marcharme ya - le sonrió a Aurora y ahora sí, subió a su caballo - los veré pronto - se despidió -

− Mulan… - al escucharlo volteo a verlo -

− Adiós Felipe...ahora lo sabes y yo también - susurró lo último - cuídalos bien

Enseguida dio la orden y su caballo se alejó de aquel castillo a todo galope, mientras su dueña al ver que se alejaban más y más derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas… a pesar de sus palabras sabía que no regresaría, su corazón no lo soportaría… no después de saber que Felipe también la quería pero no tanto como a Aurora.

− Vámonos lejos de aquí… donde pueda olvidarlo… donde no pueda volver a encontrarlo - susurró al viento -

En el castillo Felipe aún veía el camino que había tomado el caballo, Aurora estaba a su lado y lo miraba preocupada.

− Felipe ella va a estar bien, ya verás que pronto la volveremos a ver - le dio un beso en los labios y entró al castillo-

Beso que a Felipe en esos momentos se le antojó extraño, frío y falso… nada comparado al recuerdo de aquel único beso compartido con Mulan: cálido, sincero y fugaz. Él sabía que posiblemente Mulan no volvería, que esa era una despedida genuina y que debía enfocarse en Aurora y ese bebé que esperaban… no podía dejar que el ahora recuerdo de la guerrera nublara su futuro… no cuando fue ella quien se lo dio.

* * *

><p>Bien, siendo honesta no me costo tanto trabajo como pensé originalmente, después de todo no es de mis parejas habituales al escribir de OUAT, ya que normalmente mi zona de confort es el MadQueen y el OutlawQueen... Pero, bueno al final salió la inspiración después de ver algunos capítulos de la segunda temporada y varios MEP en Youtube xD También ademas, me inspire en la canción del mismo título que el fic: I found a Reason de Cat Power (es parte del soundtrack de V for Vendetta) y si alguien la conoce... pues sí, yo quería dejar a esos dos juntos como en la canción pero no me parecía lo más adecuado... y la música es triste así que solo imaginen que eso querían ambos que pasara.. pero no.<p>

Espero haber cumplido con lo pedido... ahora sí ¡Al siguiente! (y a seguir con mis demás fics claro xD)

Ya saben, cualquier error o dedazo avísenme para cambiarlo y si les gusto o no el fic recuerden dejar un lindo review.


End file.
